scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Chase on the Mountain
|previousepisode = The Wiz Rod Robots |nextepisode = A Search for Shaggy }} Chase on the Mountain is the second episode of season two of Scooby-Doo! War at the Wax Museum. Premise The mystery continues. Plot “Like, who’s there?” asked Shaggy. “Just me,” the voice replied. “Scooby, what’s page four hundred of the Coward’s Guide to Life?” Shaggy whispered. “If caught, rescape!” exclaimed Scooby. “I know that,” said Shaggy. “But it says if you’re blindfolded and stuck in a large bag, undo each other’s blindfolds by rubbing the back of our heads together.” “Roh, reah!” exclaimed Scooby. He and Shaggy got close to each other, turned away from each other, and started rubbing their heads together. Slowly, the blindfolds came off. “Now, cut a hole into the bag!” Scooby did as told. The two buddies rolled out of the bag and ran. … Daphne and Velma sat on the newly installed chairs on the roof of the Wiz Rod Wax Museum. “Now,” said Velma. “We just wait for Fred to return. If anything suspicious comes towards the museum, you hit the button to notify Lola.” “Got it,” said Daphne. “You see anything?” asked Larry, emerging from inside of the wax museum. “No,” said Velma. “Not yet.” “I’m sorry, but I didn’t hear,” Larry said. “Where’d Fred go?” “He went to talk to Jeremiah,” Daphne explained. “Oh,” said Larry. “Say, where are Scooby and Shaggy?” “Probably eating fifths,” said Velma. … Scooby and Shaggy ran along the mountain, trying to get far from their kidnapper. Suddenly, they bumped into Scooby and Shaggy robots. The two buddies ran to the left and continued straight. “Like, Scoob!” Shaggy exclaimed. “Quick, page eighty!” “Chase on Mountains,” Scooby said. “Run faster!” “Like, that’s some good advice!” exclaimed Shaggy. He and Scooby started to speed up, suddenly, they came to the edge of the mountain. The Scooby and Shaggy robots came closer. “Like, did you guys know what they’re giving out free burgers down the mountain?” asked Shaggy. The robots kept coming. “So, like, something else we have in common?” “I ron’t rink so,” said Scooby. “Like, there’s only one way to escape,” said Shaggy. “Jump!” … “Hey, there’s Fred!” exclaimed Daphne. Fred entered the wax museum. Moments later, he came up onto the roof. “How’d it go?” asked Velma. “Not so good,” said Fred. “Some other guy, a man who was about twenty-five years older than Jeremiah, was already talking to him. I waited around for an hour, but the guy was still there, so I decided to come back another day.” “Hey, I think we should look for Scooby and Shaggy,” Larry said. “They’ve been gone for a long time.” “Yeah,” Fred agreed. “I hope nothing bad has happened.” Suddenly, Scooby leapt out from the entrance to the roof. “Guys,” said Scooby. “Romething awful ras happened!” “What?” asked Fred, “where’s Shaggy?” “Rome quickly!” exclaimed Scooby. He disappeared into the wax museum. “We should go!” exclaimed Larry. Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Larry all ran after Scooby. Scooby led them through the wax statues and over to the front door. He stepped outside and began to lead them towards the fast food place. “What exactly is going on?” asked Fred. “R’mon!” exclaimed Scooby. … “Like, Scoob?” asked Shaggy. “I think we crashed through the roof of the barn. You okay Scoob?” Shaggy sat up. His pal was nowhere to be seen. “Like, Scooby?” asked Shaggy. “Hello Shaggy,” a voice said. “It’s been a long time.” Dr. Jekyll strolled in. “Like, what do you want?!” exclaimed Shaggy. “Your help,” said Jekyll. “I’ve decided to turn to a life of good. But nobody is going to believe that. So I need you to convince the other members of Mystery Inc. of this. You see, I’d like to help you catch crooks.” “Like, that’s the most ridiculous story I’ve ever heard,” said Shaggy. “And what’d you do with Scooby?” “I haven’t seen your friend, Shaggy,” said Dr. Jekyll. “But I will help you find him, if that would prove to you that I want to be on your side.” “Huh,” said Shaggy. “It’s a deal!” … “Gee Scoob,” said Fred. “Where are you taking us? It’s pretty far away.” “R’mon!” urged Scooby. “We’re almost rere.” … “So, where do you want to start looking for Scooby?” asked Jekyll. “You lead the way, man,” said Shaggy. Jekyll nodded. “Alright,” he said, speaking slowly. “Follow me.” Jekyll led Shaggy out of the barn, and began walking up a long, narrow path. … “R’mon!” Scooby exclaimed. He entered the fast food place, closing the door behind him. “Let’s go guys,” said Larry. “Scooby’s acting off.” “But what if something really is wrong?” asked Fred. He walked towards the door and flung it open. Scooby-Doo laughed. Dozens of Scooby and Shaggy robots ran in from the back door. “Run!” cried Larry. Larry, Daphne, Fred, and Velma bolted away, but the robots followed! … “Alright Jekyll,” said Shaggy, “where does this path lead?” “It goes in a circle,” Dr. Jekyll says. “The path cuts through the woods. Scooby could have easily gotten lost there. If you were knocked out for a long time, he could have gone looking for help.” “Good idea,” said Shaggy. “Like, are they creepy woods?” “No,” said Jekyll. Suddenly, clouds came in over the sun, and everything got much darker. It began to rain heavily. Shaggy and Jekyll stepped into the forest. “We go left,” Jekyll suggested. “If you stick with me, we can’t get lost.” “Got it,” said Shaggy. Shaggy rubbed his eyes as he walked, and when he put his hands down, Jekyll was nowhere to be seen. “Like, uh-oh,” said Shaggy. “I guess I should sing a calming song from page sixty eight. Every time you’re lost in the forest, eat bread and sunshine. Don’t let the lions eat your leg, don’t let the monsters swoop on down. You’re completely fine; yeah, oh, yeah, oh, yeah, oh yeah!” Shaggy was still scared. “Guess that didn’t work,” he said, laughing nervously. “Hello Shaggy,” a voice said. A masked person wearing all black appeared. “Like, hi!” exclaimed Shaggy. “I’m lost-“ The figure grabbed Shaggy and pulled him to the ground. “I’m the kidnapper who was there earlier. I’m the one who has you again! But this time, you can’t escape!” Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer, thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! Cast and characters Villains *Scooby and Shaggy Robots *Kidnapper Suspects Culprits Locations *Wiz Rod Notes/trivia *None Quotes *All quotes in plot above Home Media *Scooby-Doo! War at the Wax Museum